Gravitasi
by Nerazzuri
Summary: Ketika Itachi jatuh cinta, keberadaan Hinata menjadi gaya tarik yang memerangkapnya. Semakin lama, semakin menariknya pada pusat gravitasi yang sesungguhnya. Dan ketika Itachi menyadari, dirinya bukan lagi seorang tuna asmara. Untuk Hujan Cinta ItaHina #1 Cinta Pertama. Hanya sebuah fanfiksi untuk bersenang-senang. Baca dan review seikhlasnya saja :)


Alkisah di salah satu sudut Negeri Sakura, hidup seorang pelajar bernama Uchiha Itachi. Tahun ini usianya sudah memasuki angka tujuh belas, usia yang katanya kurang afdal terlewati tanpa tambatan hati. Sebagai sosok yang mengedepankan belajar ketimbang berburu _cewek-cewek _bening, Itachi tak begitu peduli. Sampai ada sebuah fenomena yang membuatnya penasaran setengah mati.

Seperti biasa, perpustakaan menjadi _spot_ favoritnya. Biasanya, ia datang pada saat jam-jam istirahat atau ketika bahkan ketika waktu pulang sekolah tiba. Biasanya adik kesayangan (dan satu-satunya) ikut _nimbrung_ ke sana. Tidak sering, sih, karena kelihatannya adik Itachi lebih suka _hang out _ke tempat biliar atau berkumpul dengan teman-temannya.

Itachi melangkahkan kaki menuju rak berisi buku-buku filsafat. Boleh dibilang tipikal bacaan Itachi memang bacaan-bacaan yang berat. Berat di sini berarti tebal bukunya yang mengalahkan _high heels_ terbaru Konan sekaligus muatannya yang kata sebagian orang membuat otak terasa penat.

Mengambil salah satu buku, ada sosok yang tak sengaja terlihat. Bola matanya menangkap gadis berseragam SMP dengan pipi yang cenderung bulat. Senyumnya—sayangnya ke layar ponselnya, bukan ke arah Itachi—membuat hatinya tiba-tiba menghangat. Dan segera _inner _Itachi meneriakkan satu kalimat.

"Emakk~ itu pasti calon bini _gue_!"

Dan dari sinilah segalanya bermula.

.

.

**Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto. Saya cuma berani pinjam chara-charanya buat bersenang-senang, bukan buat nyari duit ^^v**

** Peringatan : salah ketik, banyak rima, gaya nonformal, karakterisasi kurang sesuai, dll **

.

.

Setelah mendapatkan berbagai data dari sumber-sumber terpercaya, kemudian diolah dengan akurasi yang nyaris sempurna, maka didapatlah sebuah fakta. Nama gadis itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata, siswa kelas tiga SMP Konoha—yang notabene masih satu lokasi dengan sekolah Itachi—dan yang paling penting, kesempatan mendapatkannya masih sangat terbuka.

Entah Dewi Fortuna lagi semangat kerja atau apa, siang ini Itachi melihat Hinata lagi. Kali ini gadis itu tak sendiri. Ada dua temannya yang ikut menemani. Mungkin mereka datang untuk mengerjakan tugas atau sekadar mencari bahan referensi. Itachi sih tidak begitu peduli apa alasannya, yang penting sekarang Hinata ada di sini.

"Uwaa~ Hinata _nggak _bohong. Ganteng banget ituuu...," telinga Itachi menangkap suara salah satu dari ketiga gadis tadi. Sepertinya ini suara gadis Kaukasian yang ber-_ponytail._

"Sstt ... jangan keras-keras, Pig." Yang pakai pronomina binatang seperti ini mungkin Si Rambut Merah Jambu. Gadis seperti Hinata _nggak _punya tampang untuk bicara sekasar itu.

"Ayo, dekati saja, Hina-_chan_. Nanti _keburu_ dia disambar gadis lain. Tipe-tipe begitu, biasanya _fangirl-_nya banyak," celoteh suara yang pertama.

"Be-benarkah? Tapi ... tapi kan...,"

Alamak, suaranya lembut banget! Persis _sponge cake_ buatan Mami Mikoto yang baru keluar dari oven dan dimakan _anget-anget_!

Ngomong-ngomong, mereka sedang membicarakan siapa, sih? Kalau sudah disebut kata ganteng, berarti merujuk pada sosok seorang laki-laki. Jangan-jangan Hinata punya _kecengan_ juga di sini. Wah, kalau begitu sih, Itachi harus mencari tahu siapa menjadi saingan terberatnya nanti.

Tapi siapa?

Pengunjung perpustakaan ini sudah pasti kalau bukan anak SMP Konoha ya anak SMA Konoha. Di antara mereka, memang ada pengunjung yang punya penampilan fisik di atas rata-rata. Dari anak SMP Konoha, ada Sasuke—adik kesayangan harus disebut pertama, Si Kacamata yang hobi mengulik serba-serbi serangga—kalau tidak salah namanya Shino, dan sepupu Sasori yang namanya Gaara. Dari anak SMA Konoha, sudah jelas ada Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, dan Pein yang notabene sahabat-sahabatnya.

Itachi berusaha untuk tidak terlalu menggubris. Biarpun penasaran setengah mati, Itachi percaya keingintahuan yang berlebihan bukanlah tindakan taktis. Untuk sementara ini, lebih baik ia mencari buku-buku yang siapa tahu bisa menjelaskan bagaimana skema tentang apa yang sedang terjadi dalam hatinya dari segi medis.

Dan lagi-lagi, Hinata juga sedang berada di sana. Di lorong berisi buku-buku biologi, sedang berjinjit hendak meraih buku ensiklopedia. Entah karena memandang ini sebagai sebuah kesempatan atau memang pada dasarnya Itachi punya jiwa rela menolong yang kuat, pemuda itu sudah bergerak dengan sendirinya. Mengambilkan buku yang hendak diraih Hinata.

"Terima kasih, _Senpai_...," ucapan Hinata terdengar lirih, tapi tetap dapat diterima gendang telinga.

"Ya?" Itachi pura-pura tak mendengar.

" _A-anou_, terima kasih, _Senpai_," kali ini suara Hinata terdengar sedikit lebih keras.

"Sama-sama," jawab Itachi sembari mengumbar senyum.

"Umm...," timpal Hinata grogi.

Itachi tak lagi melihat Si Rambut Merah Jambu dan Si Rambut Pirang. Baguslah, apa pun alasannya, yang jelas ini memang sebuah peluang. Dan kalau tidak dimanfaatkan tetap saja sebuah peluang itu akan hilang. Masalahnya, obrolan macam apa yang ringan tapi bisa terkenang?

'_Punya obeng, _nggak?_'_

'_Ada, tapi di rumah.'_

'_Yah, _nggak_ bisa pinjam, dong. _Kalo _pinjam hatimu, boleh, kan?'_

Itachi menepis pikirannya dari saran konyol yang diberikan Hidan. Saran seperti itu sudah terlalu _mainstream_, masa masih nekat mau dipraktikkan? Lagi pula, Itachi kan bukan Hidan yang bisa dengan mudahnya menebar rayuan.

"Itachi!" seruan Sasuke membuat Itachi menoleh. Di ujung koridor sana, Sasuke tampak mempercepat langkah untuk menghampirinya. Kalau dengan gaya serba tergesa-gesa begini, Itachi sudah bisa menebak maunya apa.

"Ada apa?" refleks Itachi melangkah untuk mendekati adiknya.

Sasuke sempat menatap lurus ke arah Hinata, tapi kemudian kembali teralih ke arah kakaknya sembari berkata agak pelan, "Bagi duitlah. Seribu yen saja. Nanti kuganti kalau sudah sampai rumah."

"Berapa kali kubilang, panggil aku _Nii-san_," Itachi mendesah pelan, siap-siap mengeluarkan dompetnya dari saku belakang.

"Jangan di sini, deh. Ke sebelah sana, yuk," tahan Sasuke.

Itachi mengernyitkan alis. Otaknya mencoba menganalisis. Tidak biasanya Sasuke bersikap seperti orang giris. Atau jangan-jangan dia juga punya hati untuk Hinata dan merasa malu kalau ketahuan pinjam uang ketika kesejahteraan dompetnya menipis?

Biarpun begitu, Itachi tak langsung bertanya. Apalagi Sasuke terus-terusan memasang wajah _buruan_-mana-duitnya. Lebih baik nanti saja ia bertanya di rumah, sekalian menagih utang Sasuke yang katanya akan dibayarkannya. Lagi pula, Itachi juga belum siap kalau sampai ternyata jawaban Sasuke adalah, _"Iya. Hinata itu pacarku. Memangnya kenapa?"_

"Ok, aku pergi dulu, Itachi-_nii_," kata Sasuke setelah meraih seribu yen dari tangan Itachi, meninggalkan kakaknya yang masih terdiam keheranan dan kembali menuju rak berisi buku-buku biologi.

Sekali lagi Itachi mencuri pandang ke arah gadis manis yang menjadi incaran. Detak jantungnya semakin berisik ketika mata gelapnya dan mata cerah-cenderung-pucat Hinata bertemu dalam satu pandangan. Keduanya sama-sama kikuk, namun kemudian saling melempar senyuman.

Yah, tidak apa-apa deh belum bisa mengobrol sekadar untuk kenalan resmi. Toh, senyuman semanis fruktosa itu sudah cukup kok jadi bonus hari ini.

.

.

.

Sebagai anak muda yang hidup di masa sekarang, Itachi jelas tahu kalau _stalking via social media_ jelas lebih aman ketimbang _stalking_ dengan cara klasik. Hanya saja, kendala utamanya tentu saja kalau ternyata target incarannya bukanlah tipikal gadis yang akan meng-_update_ kegiatannya setiap detik. Untung saja blog milik Hyuuga Hinata menyimpan beberapa foto yang menarik.

Bicara tentang foto, sah-sah saja rasanya kalau Itachi menyimpannya. Tentunya tersimpan rapi dalam _hidden files_ supaya tidak mudah terendus sang adik tercinta yang terkadang suka membajak _laptop_-nya. Foto-foto ini tentu saja berguna sebagai penyegaran mata di tengah penat yang melanda. Dalam penat tingkat lanjut, tak jarang Itachi iseng menggunakan _sotoshop_ untuk menggabungkan foto mereka.

Yang namanya harapan, sah-sah saja, kan?

"Itachi," Sasuke memanggil dari balik pintu kamar.

"Yo," sahut Itachi.

Segera saja Uchiha bungsu itu membuka pintu. Tangannya merogoh sesuatu dari dalam saku. Seketika Itachi ingat utang Sasuke beberapa jam lalu.

"Delapan ratus yen dulu, ya. Sisanya besok deh kalau Mama sudah memberiku uang lagi," tawar Sasuke.

"Hn ... pastikan saja kau menepati janjimu. Kecuali kamu mau Mama tahu kerjaanmu main biliar melu...,"

"Iya, iya!" potong Sasuke sembari mendengus.

"Sasu-_chan,_" tiba-tiba Mikoto—ibunda mereka berdua—muncul dari arah tangga, "ada yang mencarimu. Namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Pacarmu, _ne_?" Ibunya menatapnya penuh arti.

Maksud Mikoto tentu saja untuk menggoda Sasuke, tapi bagi Itachi, rasanya seperti ada samehada—golok warisan ayah Kisame—yang menebas seisi hatinya. Kalau Sasuke mengangguk, pupus sudah semua harapannya. Lututnya terasa lemas, tapi harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha berhasil memaksa kedua kakinya tetap berpijak dengan tegaknya.

Sialnya, Sasuke tidak kunjung membantah ataupun mengiyakan. Ia hanya membuntuti ibunya, turun ke ruang tamu untuk menemui gadis yang tadi disebutkan. Dalam kondisi hati yang masih kebat-kebit, tentu saja Itachi penasaran. Siapa tahu dirinya masih punya kesempatan.

"Kok ikut?" tanya Sasuke ketika menyadari kakaknya ikut turun tangga.

"Mau ambil minum," kilah Itachi.

Sasuke tak lagi menanggapi, terlihat tidak begitu peduli kendati mata Itachi bergerak ke sana kemari. Apa lagi kalau bukan mencari sosok Hyuuga Hinata yang disebutkan ibu mereka tadi. Dalam hati Itachi mengucap mantra berkali-kali agar sosok Hyuuga Hinata yang sekarang ada di sini adalah sosok Hyuuga Hinata yang berbeda dengan gadis pujaan hati.

Dan ternyata ... tidak dikabulkan Tuhan.

Duduk manis di sofa ruang tamu, dengan sebuah buku di pangkuan gadis itu. Tidak ada seragam _sailor_ yang biasanya membalut raganya, yang ada hanya blus berwarna biru. Jemarinya yang lentik meraih bagian _joint _dari gelas berisi minuman yang disajikan sang ibu. Bibirnya yang mungil tampak menyesap rasa cairan berwarna jingga itu.

Alamak~~ baru kali ini Itachi iri dengan bibir gelas! Coba ia bisa menukarnya barang beberapa detik dengan gelas sialan itu!

"Pacarnya Sasu-_chan_ manis, ya," komentar ibunya yang lagi-lagi seperti menghunus belati di lubuk hati Itachi yang terdalam. Apalagi setelah mendengar komentar berikutnya, "Jadi kapan kamu akan membawa pacarmu ke rumah? Sasuke sudah, lho."

"Tapi kan dia belum tentu pacar Sasuke," Itachi sedikit menyergah. Antara masih ngotot berharap sekaligus mempertegas bahwa Sasuke belum mengiyakan perkataan ibunya.

Aduh, itu kenapa Hinata tersipu-sipu begitu, sih? Biarpun Itachi berupaya keras menutupi, tapi tetap saja melihat gadis incarannya senyum malu-malu saat mengobrol dengan laki-laki lain—meskipun adik sendiri—tetap saja membuatnya panas hati. Harapannya menipis lagi. Kalaupun ternyata Hinata dan Sasuke belum resmi, setidaknya ada sinyal kalau Hinata punya perasaan khusus pada adik Itachi.

"Itachi." Sial juga nih, Sasuke. Kok dia bisa tahu kalau Itachi belum kembali ke kamarnya sedari tadi.

Mau tak mau Itachi memperlihatkan diri, lengkap dengan botol Ponari Sweat di tangan kanan. "Ada apa?" Beruntung, Itachi masih bisa menampilkan ekspresi normal walaupun hati _empet_ tak karuan.

"Antarkan Hinata pulang, ya," pinta Sasuke. Yang terkejut mendengar ucapan supersantai itu bukan hanya Itachi, tetapi juga Hinata. Gadis itu terlihat grogi, meremas-remas ujung blusnya. Wajahnya yang semula putih cenderung pucat beralih menjadi merah padam bak buah tomat di halaman belakang rumah mereka.

"_A-anou_, ti-tidak usah repot-repot, Uchiha-_san_. Lagi pula ta-tadi kan aku berangkat sendiri. Jadi pulangnya juga sendiri saja," tolak Hinata cepat-cepat. Bisa jadi gadis itu merasa malu, tapi bisa juga ia memang tidak mau diantar pulang Itachi. Kemungkinan terakhir ini yang membuat hati Itachi tambah ketar-ketir.

"Tidak apa-apa. Anggap saja balas budi karena kamu sudah mengembalikan bukuku. Lagi pula Itachi-_nii_ juga sedang tidak sibuk. Iya, kan?" Sasuke menyikut pelan rusuk kakaknya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarnya. Hinata-_san_, tunggu di luar, ya. Kuambil sepedaku dulu," kata Itachi.

Respon Hinata hanya mengangguk malu-malu. Kemudian ia melangkah keluar untuk menunggu. Sebelum Itachi melangkah ke garasi untuk mengambil sepedanya, Sasuke menariknya dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Hey, Itachi, tahu _nggak_ kenapa aku menyuruhmu mengantar Hinata?"

Itachi menatap adiknya dengan spontan, ingin tahu alasan kenapa Sasuke menyuruhnya. Padahal, kalau memang Hinata pacarnya atau minimal ditaksir Sasuke, jelas tidak mungkin ia menyuruh Itachi untuk mengantar Hinata.

"Sebelum pamit pulang tadi, Hinata bertanya, "Uchiha-_san_, kakakmu tidak ada di rumah, ya?" dengan ekspresi yang sedikit kecewa. Jadi _Nii-san,_ sekarang tunjukkanlah jiwa lelakimu. Karena lelaki tidak pernah minum Kinanti."

Bak wanita yang baru disuntik vitamin C, roman Itachi cerah seketika. Rasanya Itachi ingin mengatakan, _"Ah, Sasuke, kau memang adik teladan. Soal utang yang dua ratus yen itu, sudahlah jangan kaupikirkan."_

Sasuke menatap Itachi yang terlihat begitu girang—bahkan melebihi girangnya tante-tante pemburu daun muda. Sesekali tidak apa-apalah beramal untuk kakaknya. Lagi pula ia prihatin dengan kebiasaan Itachi men_-sotoshop-_kan dirinya dengan Hinata yang semakin lama semakin menggila. Bukan sekali dua kali Sasuke menangkap basah foto Hinata yang sedang diedit kakaknya. Kalau tidak dibantu, bisa-bisa Itachi akan berakhir menjadi perjaka tua.

Dan lagi, kalau ia membantu Itachi, siapa tahu Itachi akan melupakan utangnya.

.

.

Awan kelabu tampak membayangi ufuk barat yang biasanya berselimut warna jingga. Sekelabu hati Itachi yang masih belum mendapat pencerahan untuk membuka obrolan dengan Hinata. Gadis itu pun tampaknya juga sama. Masih malu-malu memegang ujung kemeja Itachi alih-alih memeluk pinggangnya.

"Sudah lama?" Lidah Itachi terasa kelu mengucapkannya, "Sudah lama sama Sasuke?"

"Kami cuma satu sekolah, kok. Kelasnya tepat di sebelah kelasku," jawab Hinata cepat-cepat, "aku juga tidak terlalu akrab dengannya. Tapi Uchiha-_san_ mengenal baik kakakku. Hampir setiap hari Uchiha-_san_ dan Naruto-_kun_ datang ke arena biliar milik kakakku. Tadi buku pelajarannya tertinggal di sana."

Itachi semakin merasa diberi angin segar. Diam-diam, ia menurunkan laju sepedanya agar Hinata tak sampai di rumahnya dalam waktu yang sebentar. Jarang-jarang ada kesempatan sebagus ini, sayang kalau tidak dimanfaatkan dengan baik dan benar.

"Ibuku sempat berpikiran kalau kamu adalah pacar Sasuke," kata Itachi, "aku sih sejak awal juga tidak percaya. Masa iya gadis sepertimu mau dengan _Baka Otouto_-ku."

Hinata tertawa kecil—di telinga Itachi tawa Hinata mengingatkan pada renyahnya kerupuk udang yang baru digoreng sama Mama Mikoto—kemudian menanggapi, "Ibu Uchiha-_san_ dan Uchiha-_san _sama-sama humoris, ya? Aku tidak punya pacar, apalagi yang sepopuler Uchiha-san."

"Itachi," kata Itachi, "panggil aku Itachi saja. Kedengarannya agak repot kalau kamu menyebut semua anggota keluargaku dengan nama Uchiha-_san_." _Apalagi kalau nanti marga Hyuuga-mu kutukar dengan Uchiha juga._

"Umm ... Ita ... chi..."

Di titik ini Itachi menyesal setengah mati, kenapa ia tak melengkapi sepedanya dengan kaca spion di kanan kiri? Dia ingin tahu ekspresi macam apa yang ditampilkan Hinata ketika mengucapkan namanya tadi. Apakah biasa saja atau tersipu-sipu, lengkap dengan semburat merah di pipi? Menebak dari suaranya yang merendah dalam tiap penggalan suku kata, sepertinya sih tebakan kedua yang lebih mendekati.

"Hey, jangan malu-malu begitu. Kamu seperti seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta saja," ucap Itachi, setengah bermaksud menggoda sekaligus mencairkan suasana.

"Ti-tidak kok. Siapa yang jatuh cinta? Aku kan cuma ... cuma...," Hinata sedikit tercekat, kemudian kembali berucap dengan suara pelan, "kamu sih..."

"Aku kenapa?" Itachi pura-pura tidak tahu, padahal hatinya sedang meneriakkan kata _yes_ berkali-kali.

"Umm ... tidak, sih," gumam Hinata.

Biasanya kalau sedang menggumam ragu-ragu begini, Hinata sering memainkan kedua telunjuknya. Entah bermaksud untuk mengurangi rasa grogi atau apa, yang jelas Itachi selalu merasa gemas tiap kali melihatnya. Apalagi kalau Hinata menambahnya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya berkali-kali, seolah berpikir keras bagaimana harus menjelaskan segalanya.

Intinya, Hinata memang sering terlihat ragu-ragu. Bukan sekali dua kali ia melihat Hinata begitu. Ketika ia sedang mencari sebuah buku, kemudian ada anak lain yang mengincar buku yang sama, ia bisa dengan mudah dirayu. Hinata akan memberikan buku itu sekalipun sebagai gantinya ia harus mencari buku-buku lain yang relevan dengan buku itu.

Atau ketika temannya minta bantuan. Itachi pernah melihat bagaimana Si Rambut Merah Jambu—entah Itachi tak tahu namanya—mendatangi Hinata di perpustakaan. Itachi tak tahu persis bantuan macam apa yang diminta, tapi gestur Si Rambut Merah Jambu yang seperti memohon-mohon membuatnya berasumsi demikian. Semula Hinata terkesan seperti hendak menolak, tetapi ujung-ujungnya ia luluh juga terhadap rayuan.

"Kalau kamu ragu-ragu begitu, mana bisa aku mengerti maksudmu," kata Itachi.

"Maaf," ucap Hinata refleks.

"Hey, jangan menangis begitu. Aku sedang tidak bawa _tissue_ atau saputangan," kata Itachi, "yah, kecuali kalau kamu tidak keberatan menangis di punggungku."

Cubitan kecil bersarang di pinggang. Terkejut dengan serangan dadakan itu berimbas pada sepeda yang sedikit bergoyang. Memang tidak sampai membuat sepeda sampai oleng dan mereka terjatuh—lagi pula Itachi mengayuhnya pelan-pelan—tapi cukup membuat Itachi sadar, salah komentar, cubitan melayang.

"Aku tidak menangis, kok. Kamu sok tahu," gerutu Hinata.

"Habis kamu sepertinya suka sekali bilang maaf," komentar Itachi.

"Ma-maaf."

"Tuh, kan?" tuding Itachi cepat.

Hinata tersipu-sipu, hendak mencubit Itachi lagi tapi tak jadi. Itachi yang sempat menyadarinya hanya bisa tersenyum penuh arti. Ternyata benar kata Pein—yang sudah punya jam terbang tinggi untuk urusan menaklukkan wanita—tipikal pemalu begini memang selalu menggemaskan tiap kali memberikan reaksi. Yah, tentu saja terselip harapan Itachi. Sekarang Hinata memang _geregetan_ ingin mencubitnya, siapa tahu suatu saat gadis itu malah _geregetan_ ingin memeluk Itachi.

"Rumahmu masih jauh?" tanya Itachi.

"Umm ... sebentar lagi kok. Di pertigaan itu belok kanan. Rumahku sekitar seratus meter dari situ. Yang catnya krem," jawab Hinata.

Rasanya kaki Itachi semakin berat mengayuh sepeda. Bukan karena bobot Hinata, tapi karena ia masih ingin mengobrol dengannya. Dan hal semacam itu tak bisa ia lakukan ketika Hinata sudah tiba di rumahnya. Kecuali tiba-tiba langit menangis dan Hinata mempersilakannya masuk untuk menunggu hujan reda.

Pada akhirnya, jarak dan waktu memang sedang tak berpihak. Hinata sudah turun dari boncengan sepedanya, tapi ia juga masih belum bergerak. Seakan ada ganjalan di hatinya yang masih belum terkuak.

"Terima kasih, Itachi...," ucap Hinata, memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata Itachi, "maaf, ya. Aku sudah membuatmu repot."

"Ongkosnya?" tanya Itachi.

"Eh?" Hinata terlihat terkejut, "Ma-maaf. Sampai lupa begini." Ia membuka dompetnya, mencari lembaran-lembaran yen untuk membayar ongkos.

"Empat kali kata maaf," Itachi menghitung, "dua kali lagi sudah bisa ditukar dengan gelas cantik. Tapi karena baru empat kali, _voucher_ '_maaf_'nya boleh ditukar dengan nomor cantik, kan?"

"E-eh?" Hinata mengerjapkan bola matanya.

"Iya, aku sudah menghitungnya baik-baik. Jarak dari rumahku ke rumahmu sekitar 7 km, sedangkan rata-rata kecepatanku mengayuh sepeda sekitar 3 m/s. Dengan memperhitungkan variabel _opportunity cost_-ku yang hilang, maka sudah kuputuskan, ongkosnya adalah alamat _e-mail-_mu. Dan kalau _voucher_ 'maaf'mu sudah boleh ditukar, aku mau menukarnya dengan nomor ponselmu," jelas Itachi.

Semula Hinata tertegun, tetapi kemudian tertawa ringan. Ia memasukkan kembali lembar-lembar yen yang hendak diberikan. Sebagai gantinya, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk bertukar alamat _e-mail_ dan nomor ponsel dengan si pemuda tampan.

"Ada biaya tambahan?" tanya Hinata.

"Sepertinya ada, tapi aku agak lupa. Nanti saja kuberi tahu," jawab Itachi.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggu. Sekali lagi terima kasih, Itachi," ucap Hinata.

"Sama-sama."

Itachi membalikkan arah sepedanya, mengayuh sepedanya untuk pulang. Ia masih sempat membalas lambaian tangan Hinata yang masih berdiri di depan gerbang. Gadis itu tak juga melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok pemuda Uchiha sampai kemudian sosok itu menghilang. Hinata menghela napas lega, hatinya dliputi perasaan senang.

Ia tak perlu menyebut kalau sebenarnya rute yang tadi mereka tempuh adalah rute terjauh menuju rumahnya, kan?

.

.

.

"Cinta itu harus diekspresikan dengan seni, yang meletup-letup seperti percepatan denyut jantungmu. Intinya, cinta itu adalah letupan emosimu yang menggelora. Jadi menurutku, TNT dan dinamit akan...,"

"Membuatmu ditolak karena kamu disangka teroris," Sasori memotong ucapan Deidara, "bukankah akan jauh lebih manis kalau memperlakukannya seperti seorang putri? Secara kasat mata kamu akan terlihat seperti _butler_ yang sedang melayani nonanya. Tapi yang terjadi adalah, kamu sedang mencoba mengendalikan hatinya. Begitu hatinya bisa kamu kendalikan, dia akan menjadi bonekamu yang akan patuh pada...,"

"Cara seperti itu terlalu kejam, Sasori-_chan_," potong Hidan, "lebih baik gunakan feromonmu. Melepaskan satu atau dua kancing seragammu akan lebih baik, Itachi. Nantinya justru Hinatalah yang akan mengejarmu."

Itachi memijat pelipisnya pelan. Tak tahan dengan usulan teman-temannya yang jauh di luar dugaan. Beginilah risikonya punya teman-teman eksentrik yang sulit diharapkan. Secara kasat mata, beberapa dari mereka memang pemuda-pemuda yang dikejar-kejar wanita—termasuk dirinya—karena wajah mereka yang tampan. Tapi serius, untuk urusan jatuh cinta dan semacamnya, mereka sama-sama miskin pengalaman.

Itachi melirik ke arah Kisame dan Kakuzu. Meski garis wajah mereka tak menunjukkan kalau mereka berpengalaman, tapi siapa tahu mereka punya pendapat yang lebih logis untuk menaklukkan hati seorang gadis pemalu. Apalagi bagi Kisame yang sering berfantasi melihat seorang putri duyung di lautan biru.

"Kisame?"

"Ajak saja ke laut, dengan _speedboat_ atau kapal pesiar sekalian juga tidak apa-apa. Lalu, tunjukkan kalau kamu pemberani. Bertarung melawan ikan hiu misalnya?"

"Kakuzu?"

"_No money no honey._"

Itachi langsung terdiam mendengar dua jawaban temannya yang terdengar skeptis. Komentar Kisame rasanya terdengar terlalu sadis, sedangkan komentar Kakuzu—meski sedikit sesak mengakuinya—memang terdengar realistis. Tapi yang jelas dua komentar itu sama-sama tak membantunya yang sedang mengalami krisis.

Yah, memang tak banyak hal yang bisa diharapkan dari teman-temannya yang rata-rata tuna asmara. Kecuali mungkin ... mata Itachi melirik cepat Pein dan Konan yang tengah berduaan di pojok sana. Well, sepertinya tak ada salahnya minta pendapat Om Ketua dan pacarnya.

"Jadi _nembak_ anak SMP itu?" tanya Pein saat Itachi mendekat.

"Sedang mencari cara dan waktu yang tepat. Mau membantu?" Itachi balik bertanya.

"Tinggal bawa bunga atau cokelat, berikan padanya. Bilang saja _'Aku menyukaimu. Kalau kamu menerima bunga ini, berarti kamu menerima cintaku.'_ _Nggak_ perlu ribet dan heboh segala macam, bisa _stress_ kalau ternyata nanti ditolak," kata Pein.

Catat, info ini malah lebih mudah diaplikasi. Lagi pula untuk apa capek-capek memberi impresi untuk sesuatu yang tak pasti? Toh, kalau memang sudah rezeki, se-_simple_ apa pun cara menyatakan cintanya pasti akan menancap kuat dalam hati. Yang penting diterimanya, bukan soal gengsi dan harga diri.

"Atau kalau kamu memang sebegitu takut ditolak, ungkapkan saja lewat _e-mail._ Nanti kalau ditolak, bilang saja _handphone_-mu tadi dibajak teman. Selesai sudah," kata Pein lagi.

"Tapi yang begitu itu _nggak_ laki deh," timpal Konan dengan cepat.

"Makanya, kubilang juga kalau Itachi sebegitu tidak percaya dirinya," kata Pein lagi.

Itachi menimbang-nimbang setiap perkataan ketuanya. Ia melirik ke arah arloji di pergelangan tangan, masih ada sepuluh menit sebelum pelajaran selanjutnya. Perasaan dalam hatinya ini, sebaiknya ia ungkapkan saja. Semoga Hinata tengah berada di perpustakaan, kalaupun tidak, lebih baik ia mengirim pesan untuk bertemu di sana.

Itachi menghela napas, mengumpulkan oksigen banyak-banyak sekaligus mengumpulkan nyali yang sempat berceceran. Untuk senjata pamungkas, ia butuh bantuan Konan. Ya, senjata pamungkas yang harus dipersiapkan untuk tembakan dadakan.

_E-mail _telah dikirim, balasan juga sudah diterimanya secepat kilat. Mujur bagi Itachi karena gadis itu sedang berada di perpustakaan, menunggu di depan rak buku-buku filsafat. Tak ada lain kali, sekaranglah waktu yang paling tepat.

Itachi tak peduli bahkan jika ia ia harus ditolak. Dia adalah laki-laki dan setiap laki-laki itu harus menghadapi segalanya dengan berdiri tegak. Urusan di balik layar _mewek_ kalau cinta ditolak itu urusan lain yang tak perlu diketahui orang banyak.

"Itachi?" Suara Hinata membuat Itachi sedikit tersentak, "Ada apa?"

"Jadi pacarku, ya. Mau kan?" kata Itachi tanpa basa-basi. Ia menyodorkan setangkai bunga kertas hasil kursus kilatnya dengan Konan.

"Eh?" Sontak Hinata terkejut. Tangannya terulur untuk menerima bunga dari Itachi. Seingatnya biasanya dalam proses penembakan—apalagi yang melibatkan bunga begini—selalu ada intro yang cukup panjang, cenderung _gombal abis_, dan bahkan hiperbolis.

"Eh? Tadi aku bilang apa, sih?" Itachi malah bertanya balik, malah terlihat bingung dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Jadi pacarku, ya. Mau kan...," Hinata berbaik hati mengulanginya, meski sedikit ragu-ragu dan tentunya malu-malu, "jangan bercan...,"

"Mau. Mau banget jadi pacarmu. Tawaranmu ini serius, kan?" ucap Itachi. Ada senyum penuh makna yang tersisip dalam paras tenangnya. Senyum itu berubah menjadi tawa kecil ketika Hinata memukul lengan, pukulan yang ringan tentunya.

"Ha-harusnya aku yang menjawab begitu," Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia menatap bunga kertas di tangannya. Tak berani membalas tatapan Itachi, "Kenapa malah jadi aku yang _nembak_."

"Sudah kulakukan. Dan jawabanmu cuma 'eh' saja. Soal kenapa jadi kamu yang _nembak_, itu adalah strategiku agar tak ditolak," jelas Itachi, "menyesal?"

"Jelas tidak," jawab Hinata cepat, "i-ini memang sedikit mengejutkan. Sedikit terlalu cepat. Ta-tapi kalau tidak cepat-cepat nanti kamu ... diambil gadis lain. Lagi pula selama ini aku...,"

"Selalu melihatku," kata Itachi dengan kepercayaan diri mencapai level maksimum, "kuakui kamu memang pandai memanipulasi pergerakan matamu. Menggunakan ponsel atau buku sebagai tameng. Atau sekadar mengintip melalui celah-celah deretan buku di rak. Semula kupikir perasaanku akan bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi begitu aku menyadari itu, pintu hatimu belum tertutup."

"Apa itu berarti Itachi juga selalu memperhatikan ... ku?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu.

Yang didapat Hinata bukan kata 'ya' atau 'tidak', bukan pula anggukan dan gelengan. Hanya tangan kanan Itachi yang tiba-tiba terangkat naik, kemudian menepuk-nepuk puncak kepalanya pelan-pelan. Ketika Hinata menatapnya, lagi-lagi yang didapatnya adalah sebuah senyuman. Kali ini, Hinata berani berkeyakinan kalau senyuman itu merepresentasikan sebuah persetujuan.

Gestur sederhana Itachi juga membuat efek lain yang tak bisa disangkal. Apalagi mata teduh Itachi masih menjadikan dirinya sebagai pusat visual. Hinata gugup, tapi di sisi lain juga penasaran ingin melihat lagi ekspresi macam apa yang tersirat dari sosok pemuda yang kini menjadi sosok spesial.

Jemari Itachi kini tergerak untuk menyusuri helaian lembut mahkota Hinata. Bukan, bukan sekadar membelai tanpa makna. Ada semacam atensi yang tersisip dalam setiap gerak tanpa persona. Ia mungkin tak pandai menyusun barisan kata untuk menggombali gadisnya. Tapi ia percaya Hinata mengerti bahwa perasaannya bukanlah sebuah dusta.

Berawal dari sebuah pepustakaan, dengan aktivitas yang kerap dianggap menjemukan. Dari sebuah ketidaksengajaan yang berkembang menjadi sebuah kebiasaan. Dari sensasi kejutan ringan, kini mulai menjadi efek konstan. Bergerak memberikan getaran-getaran teratur dan semakin menguat dalam kebersamaan.

Ketika oniks dan ametis itu berada dalam satu konsentris, mereka tahu dunia mereka takkan lagi sama. Karena hati telah berbisik, "Dialah orangnya."

.

.

Owari

.

.

Bila dibaca ulang dari awal ke ujung, saya sendiri tidak begitu paham saya ini nulis apa. Semuanya diketik dengan terburu-buru, dipengaruhi mood dan aktivitas di dunia nyata dan dunia maya. Ada bagian-bagian yang koplak, tapi juga ada bagian-bagian yang kalem.

Intinya saya cuma mau nyumbang fic buat event pertama OTP saya. Soal enak dibaca atau cuma bikin sakit mata, saya kembalikan pada Anda saja. Tapi tentunya jejak yang tertinggal di kotak review akan membantu saya untuk menilai elektabilitas (halah, macam partai aja) saya dalam menerima challenge berupa event yang sangat mendadak. Tapi kalaupun meninggalkan jejak terasa begitu merepotkan juga tidak apa-apa ^^

Grazie di tutto.


End file.
